Compromising Situations
by Alley Cat Sunflower
Summary: "Flynn told me about you," says Estelle to Yuri, when he tries to peek at her getting dressed. So what did Flynn say, exactly, and what brought it up? Kind of fluffy, kind of not. Kind of shippy, kind of not. Rambly. T for reasons. I do not own Tales of Vesperia or the fanart!


Flynn Scifo had been guarding one entrance of the meeting hall for hours now while important discussions went on just behind his back. While he wasn't one to forsake his duties as knight, he also wasn't about to pretend this wasn't a boring way to spend the day—and he couldn't help zoning out once in awhile.

"Flynn… do you have a best friend?"

He started: Princess Estellise's voice came softly up to him from his side, and he glanced down at her awkwardly as she gazed up at him with her peculiar, sweet sort of innocence. _She called me by my first name, _he thought, heartbeat quickening, but he forced it to slow down again. "I'm sorry, Princess," he managed, bowing, before composing himself enough to recall her question—and wonder why she had asked.

"I-it's okay if you don't," said Estellise softly when Flynn couldn't think of a way to tell her about Yuri, though he couldn't help but notice her countenance fall as she spoke, and determined to answer however he could. "I was just wondering… what it was like. To have a friend like that." She gave him a small, sad smile, and Flynn's heart practically melted, but he held his frame upright as usual and forced himself to remain knightly before the future empress.

"Yuri Lowell," sighed Flynn, and stopped. _Where to begin? _"I grew up with him, but he's not exactly your standard 'best friend'. We disagree more than we agree." All thoughts of impropriety vanishing for the moment, he continued, "He just… gets in a lot of trouble, and someday, he's going to do something for the right reasons, but go about it in such a reckless way he'll get caught… and I'll be left to clean up his mess. Again," he couldn't help but add, remembering the countless times that exact same sequence of events proceeded. _History does tend to repeat itself._

The princess's giggle reached his ears and dragged him back to his present situation, and he practically blushed, but somehow kept his composure until she responded, "I'd love to meet him someday!"

"N-no," stammered Flynn, looking at her with alarm and immediately ruining his carefully maintained air of professional detachment. "I don't think that's a good idea, Princess," he amended hastily, glancing at his feet. "He's in jail every other week! Someone of your status shouldn't associate with troublemakers of that cali—"

"But if I'm going to be empress someday," interrupted Estellise plaintively, "don't I have to get to know the criminals too, so I can better serve my people?" She glanced up at him mildly, and Flynn almost smiled, but caught himself and shook his head.

"With all due respect, Princess—" he began, before scratching his head awkwardly as he tried to figure out where that sentence was headed. "I'm not saying you're not a capable young lady… but if you're going to meet him, you need to have someone else with you." He hoped she would get the gist of it, that he would not have to reveal Yuri's unfortunate perversion, but Estellise just tilted her head slightly, plainly confused; Flynn could not suppress an exasperated exhalation.

"Is he a danger to me?" she asked quizzically. "Even if he's behind bars?"

"Half the time, the reason he's put in jail is because he broke out the _last_ time he was in," muttered Flynn. "But the point is, Yuri isn't exactly trustworthy with most females. If he sees an opportunity to misbehave, he'll take it. Now do you understand?" He cursed himself for speaking so condescendingly to someone above her station, but Estellise only laughed her soft giggle.

"I guess," she responded. "So, what you're saying is, I shouldn't trust him?"

"Exactly," responded Flynn, letting out a long sigh in relief. "Yuri's been around the block a few times. The last thing I want is for you to end up on his record alongside all the… well…" He trailed off, realizing where this was going, but Estellise frowned, as though wanting him to continue. "Women of dishonorable reputation," Flynn finished eventually, not about to mention the fact that Yuri had spiked his drink at one point in an unfortunately successful effort to get him to lose his innocence in one such shady establishment. _You've lived a virgin for twenty years, Flynn! _Yuri exclaimed in his mind. _Jeez, have some fun sometimes. It's not like you're too ugly for them, you know…_

Flynn, in the present, focused on forcing his hands not to curl into fists: they longed to send a punch back through time to the memory of Yuri. He wouldn't deny—at least not to himself—that he was glad of all he'd learned that night a year ago; he had just wanted to learn it alongside someone he actually loved. The word _Estellise _flickered across his mind, though he shoved it out as soon as it made itself evident.

"A-apologies," stuttered Flynn, dragging himself back to the present. _I must not have eaten enough today. My concentration is nowhere to be found._ "Where was I…?"

"Yuri's record," responded Estellise promptly. "Anything else I should know?"

_How can I say it? _"Just… don't ever get yourself into a compromising situation with him around," responded Flynn lamely. "He's nice enough, I suppose, but if you're a beautiful girl such as yourself"—he reddened slightly, but Estellise seemed to take no issue with the compliment—"then, if you show him any more of you than that dress reveals… it won't be pretty. And don't think he won't try to see it, even if you don't mean to let him."

He stopped himself there, before he got into any more detail with the naïve princess, forcing himself to stare straight ahead and reflect on why exactly he was ever friends with Yuri Lowell to begin with. _How did I even get onto this subject? She can make me do or say anything without any second thoughts!_

He glanced down at Estellise once more as she giggled again; she held a hand to her mouth laughingly, eyes sparkling good-naturedly, and Flynn had to look away before he succumbed to smiling her contagious smile. "I wouldn't worry too much, Flynn," she said, with a tone that Flynn hardly dared hope was affectionate. "I doubt there's any chance of _that _ever happening."

**((And of course we all know it does, someday. Bit of a pointless scene overall, but when Estelle said Flynn warned her about Yuri… well… this popped into my head.))**


End file.
